


Midnight Picknick

by LindyA1985



Series: Inktober 2019 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Flufftober 2019, Inktober 2019, M/M, Ultimate Sacrifice, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: There are candles, a freezing person and someone becomes a human shield. Three prompts, one story, in which Draco loses his virginity and his life on the same night.





	Midnight Picknick

Draco most be crazy, really absolutely crazy. There is no way this is going to end well. Not now the Dark Lord has taken up residence in his parent home. Not even the little bit of occlumency his crazy aunt Bella had thought him over the summer will suffice. Draco won’t be able to hide this. But he couldn’t stop himself. He had to go. After everything that happened in the last couple of months, this was the only thing that made him feel alive.

He takes the last couple of steps to the top of the astronomy tower. Potter is already there. He’s put down a blanket with food and is now lighting candles that hover in the air. Draco can’t help but smile at the effort Potter had put into this.

Potter turns around and catches Draco’s eyes. His cheeks go red and Draco’s heart skips a beat.

“Candles, Potter, really? Are you a soft Hufflepuff now?”

Potter looks at the candles that hover around him. “You take them down if you don’t like them,” he says. He sits down on the blanket and opens the bottle of Butterbeer.

Draco shakes his head and sits down next to Potter. “They’re fine.”

Potter huffs and gives Draco a glass with Butterbeer. “I wasn’t sure if you would show up tonight,” he says.

“I wasn’t sure if I would either,” Draco confesses. “This is stupid, Potter.”

Potter shoves his shoulder against Draco’s. “I know, reckless and stupid. My specialities,” he jokes.

“You know he’s going to use me against you when he finds out. This is going to kill both of us before this war is over.”

Draco looks at his drink. He’s going to die anyway. He can’t do what Voldemort ordered him to do. And Voldemort knew that when he gave Draco the order. Draco isn’t stupid, knows Voldemort is using him to punish his father for his failures in the last year. Maybe his bond with Potter will keep him alive for a little longer, maybe it will make him useful in the eyes of the Dark Lord. But still, Draco is sure he won’t ever make it to his seventeen birthday.

“I know,” Potter says. “And still I won’t give this up, Malfoy.” He rests his head on Draco’s shoulder and Draco pulls his arm around Potter. He closes his eyes and imagines how their life could have been like if the Dark Lord had stayed dead. Wonders if he would ever be brave enough to tell his parents that he’s gay and in love with Harry Potter.

“I love you,” Potter says after a while. A tear falls from Draco’s eye. His chest hurts. It’s not like Draco didn’t know that Potter feels the same about him. It’s just that they never said it before.

“I love you too,” Draco whispers. Potter looks up and his lips find Draco’s. The kiss starts sweet and Innocent but becomes heated and desperate until it’s all Draco can think off. He needs Potter, wants to be his for the rest of his life. No matter how short that life is going to be.

It isn’t long before Potter starts to pull Draco’s clothes off his body, and Draco his hands push Potters sweater out of the way. They never did more than kiss, but today feels different. Clothes disappear, fingers reach into places that never have been breached before and then Draco loses his virginity when Potter pushes inside of him. It’s everything he ever wanted and everything he ever faired coming together in a perfect moment of bliss.

After they just lay on the blanket, their bodies entwined. Draco shivers and Potter summons another blanket and pulls it over them. It isn’t long before Draco drifts off to sleep, safe in Potter’s arms.

Draco wakes up when someone screams not far away from them. It’s still dark and the candles have all gone out. Someone stands by the stairs, a light-up wand in their hands. Draco can’t see who it is, but he recognises the voice. It’s the end of the biggest secret Draco ever carried. Now the Dark Lord will hear and kill his parents and him the first chance he gets.

“Greg said you were losing it, and fuck he was right. You’ve gone insane, Draco,” he spits out.

“Vincent, please let me explain. The Dark Lord, he’s wrong. And this, well fuck, I’m in love, Vince.”

Vincent laughs and waves his wand around. “Love, really Draco, you think the Dark Lord gives a fuck. You were ordered to kill not fuck. But if you can’t, well then I will do it.”

Vincent raises his wand and the most awful words come out of his mouth. Draco sees the green light move towards Harry who’s still asleep next to him. Draco doesn’t think, he just acts. He covers Harry’s body with his own. Protecting him from the curse coming his way by taking the hit and dying to save the one person he ever loved.


End file.
